


Naughty Cat Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan was a very naughty kitty. One that Joshua loved.





	Naughty Cat Mine

**Author's Note:**

> kitty hybrid jeonghan

Jeonghan smiled wide as he held up a lace one piece. It was black and flimsy and had strategic cut outs. It would fit Shua perfectly. His tail swung with excitement. He needed to buy more. Joshua would look wonderful decked out in lace and nothing else. Well not quite nothing. If Jeonghan had his way, he’d cover his human in his smell and his mouth. Hickeys blooming on Joshua’s collarbones and neck were always lovely.

His ears stood up as he heard someone come close.

“Did you need some help? Shopping for something in particular?”

Turning, Jeonghan turned his smile to the salesperson. “For my lover. Shua’s pale and has tiny hips but a nice round butt. All colors look good on him.”

The saleswoman nodded. “Right this way. We have quite the selection. Are you on a budget?”

“There’s no budget when you’re buying things for a loved one,” Jeonghan said, eyes gleaming.

* * *

Joshua sneezed; he grabbed a tissue. Odd. He didn’t think he was sick.

* * *

“I’m home,” Joshua said, toeing off his shoes. He took off his jacket, hanging it up in the hallway closet. Walking into the living room, he braced himself. Jeonghan was a cat hybrid who leaped and pounced. The wild cat blood in him, Jeonghan would always say when Joshua scolded him. Jeonghan always pouted and made sure he looked like Puss in Boots from Shrek when Joshua scolded or yelled, eyes all watery and sad.

Jeonghan was a naughty cat. A naughty one that wasn’t as tame as he liked to act around Joshua. Not when his eyes gleamed and he licked his lips like Joshua was prey and then took Joshua to bed to eat him and cover him in marks. Jeonghan was a very naughty kitty. One that Joshua loved.

Shua’s naughty cat got up from the couch. Lazily, he grinned at Joshua, stretching on the couch like he took a nap when he got from his latest modeling assignment. “Welcome home Shua.”

Smiling softly, Joshua went up to him, running his hand down Jeonghan’s hair, petting him and giving his ears a nice rub. “How was work today?”

Jeonghan purred, burying his face into Joshua’s stomach. “Boring without by my side.” He wrapped his arms around Joshua, pulling him onto the couch. Adjusting their positions, Jeonghan slid Joshua onto his lap, kissing him on the lips. “I got you presents after my photoshoot.”

“What kind,” Joshua murmured into Jeonghan’s lips. He let out a moan as Jeonghan’s hands wandered, slowly getting his hands underneath Joshua’s clothes.

With a predatory grin, Jeonghan licked Joshua’s collarbone before sinking his teeth into it, making Joshua jerk in his lap. Biting a hickey into existence, he kissed it once he was done. “The kind that makes you pretty Shua. Looking good enough to eat,” he whispered into Joshua’s neck, kissing it.

Joshua narrowed his eyes. He could feel Jeonghan junior making itself known, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit horny too. But going off of Jeonghan’s smile it was the kind that made Jeonghan hungry. “You mean the lacy kind?”

“Please,” he whispered, rubbing his ears into Joshua’s cheek. “You’re so pretty when you wear them.”

Joshua gripped Jeonghan’s shoulders hard. “Naughty cat.”

Jeonghan grinned, eyes sparkling. He was such a spoiled cat. “The black one piece first please.”


End file.
